The Change
by Chels-Chels18
Summary: For five years the ESP took her captive, he took away her innocence, and replaced it with the cold hearted person with dark secrets that she is now. He created a monster and he knows it. "Welcome back to Alice Academy, Sakura Mikan" she heard his mocking voice ringing in her head and she couldn't help the ghost of a smile touch the corner of her lip. 'Welcome back, indeed' HAITUS
1. Prologue

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most if not all horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

**I wrote this a while back, if my memory serves right around about 2008-2009. I wrote it at the beginning of the journey to the past arc. I didn't change any of it, this is the original text that I wrote at the tender age of 14. I only ever wrote the prologue and I chickened out from publishing it… Read it please and let me know if it is worthy of continuing…**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^ **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Alice Academy: Tokyo, Japan**_

"Welcome back to Alice Academy, _Sakura Mikan_" a cold, mocking voice called out in a dimly lit office of the Elementary Section Principal. The Principal leaned against his black leather chair with a smirk that sent shivers down the girl's spine, daring the young girl to make a comment that he can use as an excuse to punish her later on.

"How good to be back, after all these years" The girl flinched, but then regained her composure and gave a smile that never reached her eyes.

"I hope your journey here was all well" he inquired. He is definitely enjoying this.

"It went without a hitch, why? Are you disappointed that I did not die on my way here?"

"Hmm… I was only asking, no need to be so cold"

"Why am I here, after all these years, why am I back in here?"

"I thought you might be missing your old friends. Anyway, you are no longer needed in England. But you are very much needed here. I have great plans for you Sakura Mikan… Great plans indeed" the Principal laughed. His cold laughed echoed around the room, but the girl did not find it as amusing as he seems to be finding it.

"Go to hell, I am not your lapdog Kounji" Mikan hissed. She glared at the Principal, her eyes eating him with hate as a sneer touched the corners of his lips

"But Miss Sakura you are. And you will do what I tell you or there will be consequences of your actions" again the Principal laughed, and this time louder somehow amused by her response. How he loves to torment her with threats that she very well knows that he will deliver if she doesn't do as he pleases. The bastard.

"You leave everyone alone, this is between you and me"

"If you say so Sakura Mikan…You are dismissed, I shall see you tomorrow morning… Don't be _late_"

Mikan drew herself up to her full height, not bothering to answer. She bowed her head slightly at the Principal and walked out the doors that two of the principal's lackey opened for her. Once outside that dreadful office and hearing the double doors click into place, she drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" A boy her age offered her a flat smile. He was tall and lean with dishevelled silver hair that was obvious he has been running his fingers through it in frustration of not knowing what exactly is going in the office. His bright green eyes concerned about the girl's safety. He was leaning against the pillar opposite the office, arms crossed and the earring on his left earlobe catching the light.

"I'm fine Ryuu… Nothing to worry about" Mikan heaved a sigh.

"Did he tell you why we're here?"

"Did he fuck. He was telling me about how I'm no longer needed in England and how he has great plans for me here." Mikan started walking towards the main office of the Academy and Ryuu fell in line beside her.

"Bastard."

"Hmm" She mused.

Mikan looked at the surrounding that was once a familiar place and a place that she regarded her second home. This place, once a place of innocence and happiness to her held a new, darker meaning. This place, once a home, is now a cage and the Principal is her master. A master who she has to follow his every bidding or risk the lives of those important to her. He took her away from those she held dearly in her heart and shipped her to England where she served her intended purpose.

But England wasn't all bad, she made friends there, one of which is walking silently beside her. She glanced at her companion Ryuu Goode, a half Japanese-British boy who she opened up to and their friendship she treasured as he was one of the few who saw through her cold demeanour, who truly understand her and knows, most if not all, her dark secrets. Ryuu, or Rye as she fondly calls him is a true friend that she couldn't live without. He's always been there and no doubt will always be there.

'_Has it really been five years?_' Her face took on a pondering air, her eyes were far away and thoughts passed behind her eyes like shadows.

Five years, that is how long she has been gone. In those five long years, the principal took her captive, controlled her by the strings like a puppet and made her go through the horrors of life that a girl her age should not see. He took away her innocence, her naïve and bubbly self and replaced it with the cold hearted person that she is now. He created a monster and he knows it. However, Mikan knew that Kounji was wary of her, so she has to give it to him to be clever enough to be wary of her. A lapdog as he calls her, a murderous lapdog like her, perhaps useful to him and might serve a practical purpose, but he certainly didn't want it sleeping at his feet.

'Welcome back to Alice Academy, _Sakura Mikan'_ she heard his mocking voice ringing in her head and she couldn't help the ghost of a smile touch the corner of her lips.

'_Welcome back, indeed' _

**_Chels18 x_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was it good? Shall I continue writing it? Let me know what you think. Helpful comments appreciated ^_^ No flames though.


	2. Chapter One

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most if not all horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**High School Division: Dorm Rooms**_

"Sakura? You awake? Get up, you lazy woman or you're going to be late" Ryuu knocked on the said girl's door. He's been knocking for a good half of an hour and yet the girl was still unresponsive. Letting out a long breath, but not admitting defeat he tried once more for the umpteenth time.

"Mikan! I swear down get up or I'll knock your door dow-" Before Ryuu's fist makes contact with her door, the door flew open revealing Mikan with a thick comforter over her head and a scowl on her face.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ryuu asked raising an eyebrow. Pushing her gently aside, he walked right into the girl's room.

"I don't want to go to class! Don't make me Rye! Have mercy on me, please!" Mikan turned around to face Ryuu, who made himself at home by sitting on an arm chair and his legs on the glass coffee chair. Mikan shrugged of the thick comforter and gave him the puppy-dog eyes, knowing that he couldn't resist it when she gave him the look.

"Don't give me that look. Get changed or you are going to be late" Ryuu said refusing to look into her eyes, knowing that he does he will give in. Everyone knew that if Mikan gave him the eyes he will give up to do as Mikan pleases.

_'Sucker' _He thought to himself

"You big mean British prat!" Mikan glared at him, but he only chuckled at her insult. Insulting people was never Mikan's strong point.

"Uh-huh… Get on with it, we only have 20 minutes before class start. Don't want to be late for your first day, now do you?" Ryuu smirked, knowing that he won this round. Mikan narrowed her eyes at him, admitting her defeat with huff and walked towards the bathroom. She slammed the door to emphasise her annoyance.

_'One-Nil to Ryuu' _He chuckled to himself.

10 minutes has passed when she emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in her new uniform.

"Are you ready now?" Ryuu inquired not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Yes, come on then"

"Coming!" Ryuu threw himself up and out of the armchair and followed Mikan out the door.

"Say, did you meet Kounji this morning?" Ryuu asked casually, making sure that he measured his words carefully with a teaspoon to make sure that he doesn't upset Mikan more that she already is every time she has to meet the vile man. Mikan always get a little upset, but she never let her emotions to surface instead she bottles it up until sometimes it gets too much and she has one of her _episodes_.

"Yes" She replied curtly

"So, what happened?"

"The usual, he asks me to take the Alice stones my '_wretched mother'_ placed in him, I refused once again. We argue, he threatens me, I tell him to stuff it. He told me to see him in the morning and the cycle begins again"

"The normal then?"

"Yes, the normal"

* * *

"Good morning Class! Isn't it a lovely day outside!" Narumi waltz into the classroom, clapping his hands to catch the former Class 2-B's attention. The classroom was bustling with the normal chit-chat and completely ignoring the blond teacher and his weird clothes. One would think that after all these years that the teacher would abandon his strikingly odd sense of style. Or at least left the class alone and stayed in the Elementary Division and not follow them through the years, embarassing the class in the process.

"We have new students joining us today" As soon as Narumi said it the sentence caught their attention, the class grew silent and fixed their stares on him. It has been a long while since there has been a new student to join their class. The last one being Mikan Sakura and God knows where she is now. She disappeared out of thin air and the last time they all seen her was at her mother's funeral, and even then they only caught a glimpse of her before she was taken away by the Middle School Division Principal

"Well come on in you two" Narumi looked sideways and smiled a measured smile as two students entered the room. A boy walked in first and stood in front of the class followed by a girl that looked very familiar. The class erupted with their excited whispers about the new students, not really caring that it was rude to whisper about someone whilst they are in front of you.

_"Isn't that Sakura Mikan?"_

_"She looks familiar, where have I seen her before?"_

_"That's Sakura Mikan!"_

_"Isn't she the one that disappeared five odd years ago?"_

_"Who's that boy with her?"_

_"I wonder if they're together?"_

The boy briefly looked at his companion, who stared straight ahead, her mind somewhere else and took on cold look that she wore so well. He was wondering what the girl was thinking about. What's going through her head at the moment? At the moment, she looked happy nor sad, just a little bit annoyed.

_'I'm fine Rye so stop staring at me' _He heard a Mikan's voice in her mind. They often communicate through thoughts when some words are not fit to be spoken out loud. It can be unsettling at first, to hear a voice in one's mind, but Ryuu is now used to the 'mind talk' that it was no longer disturbing to hear voices in his mind that clearly did not belong to him.

"Introduce yourselves please" The blond teacher pressed.

"Hi, my name is Ryuu Goode, I'm 16 and I'm a special star. My Alice is Water and I belong to Dangerous Ability. Lovely to meet you all" The boy smiled charmingly and nearly all the girls eyed him hungrily. Why does this happen to him all the time? It was nice to be noticed by the opposite gender at first, but after a while their attention is annoying to him and sometimes slightly disturbing.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, 16 years old and Alice of Nullification and Stealing. Dangerous Ability and a special star" The girl said briefly and coldly.

The whole class grew to an awkward silence, staring and gaping that the girl. The girl in front of them was not the Mikan they knew. Mikan was never this cold and unemotional. The Mikan they knew was naïve and bubbly that she was literally a bursting ball of energy. What had happened to their Mikan?

The class eyed Mikan and took notes of her transformation. She was taller and slimmer, her light brown hair was now a shade darker than the last time they saw her. She wore her hair down and it fell in small lose curls. Her eyes, framed with long, dark lashes, was now cold, unemotional and empty of the bright spark they once held. She has changed, and they are not sure if this is a good or a bad thing.

"Okay now that you are all acquainted once more… Goode-san you're partner will be Kitsuneme-kun and Mikan-chan err you can be er-"

"Hyuuga can be my partner. After all he was my former partner" Mikan cut off the blond teacher, and started to walk towards the empty seat that was next to Natsume Hyuuga, ignoring the stares and whispers from her former classmates and sat down beside the boy silently

"O-okay, Goode-san please seat next to Kitsuneme-kun at the back there" Narumi coughed out a nervous laughed and there was a strain in his smile throughout the whole period.

'_Mikan, you have changed'  
_

* * *

"Mikan that was cold, even for your standard" Ryuu said as he dragged his shadow as he caught up with Mikan at the end of the day. Mikan had been acting so cold and distant all day. Her face and emotions were controlled and when spoken to, she only gave them a curt reply that made everyone instantly backed off.

"Ryuu please, not today"

"Mikan, why are you acting so cold? You shunned everybody that approached you today. These are your friends remember, so why are you pushing them all away?" He stares straight ahead and ran a hand through his silver hair

"They are no longer my friends Ryuu. I have no friends" Mikan mutters, her eyes skipping around the place; left, right, anywhere, but in his emerald eyes

"No friends? So what am I? Your pet? For fuck's sake Mikan, please don't push everyone away…" Ryuu's arms fell to his sides and his eyes went dull and walked away from Mikan, letting her digest the words he said. He knew her words held no meaning, though he couldn't help it but feel that if she pushes everyone away there will be no one left to comfort her when times get rough.

"Ryuu, that's not what I meant. I have no friends, I only have one" Mikan whispered as she managed a weak smile.

_**Chels18 x**_

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter was brief and boring. I promise to do better next time, but when I was writing this I was in a hurry since I had to go to work. I feel that this chapter has not lived up to the standard of my prologue, but I shall try to make raise it up to same standard... Sorry again guys :) Read and Review please, don't be a silent reader :) No flames though...**

**Quick Thanks to;**

**JuneIsAMonth18**

**Death Melody **

**For my very first reviews haha! You didn't go unnoticed by me xx**


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most, if not all, horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The Dinner Hall was noisier than normal. Most, if not all, were talking eagerly about the new students - especially the return of Mikan Sakura and her relationship with the new boy - Ryuu Goode. They observed that the two were inseparable, where Mikan is, Ryuu is lingering in background.

"I wonder if they're together?"

"Shame if they are. He is so dreamy!"

"Mikan Sakura is back, and she looks hot!"

"I heard she isn't the way she used to be. Apparently she's now distant and cold?"

"I wonder where she went?"

As the students whispered to each other, the rumour mill was going around and round with the students unconsciously feeding it with mostly false assumptions of the two new students.

Natsume seemed to be pushing his food around rather than eating it. His face was closed it thought, eyes looking past everyone as his thoughts were drifting away. He ignored the chit-chat and rumours that were catching alight like a forest fire.

Five years, five long years since the last he saw of her. The last time was that hour they spent on Christmas Eve. Five years ago he perched on the balcony that held her captive. He stumbled upon her by a miracle that night. Every night before Christmas Eve, he ran around searching for her. Either by fate or just by chance he managed to find her. Some might call it a 'Miracle of Christmas Eve', and Natsume believed that it was a miracle too that the barrier that surrounded her cage of a room was weak that he was able to spend a few moments with her. However, Natsume had always had this inkling of a feeling that Shiki, the Middle School Division Principal, had a hand in the couple's brief encounter.

Natsume couldn't help it but a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips when he replayed the scene in his head. A scene he knew too well since it's a moment in his life that he keeps replaying every time he closes his eyes. In their brief encounter they laughed, talked and argued. He made her kissed him, commanded her to tell him she loved him. He just wanted to hear her say it, even though he already knew. He just wanted it from her. They made a promise together under the moonlight that Natsume will take her away from that place. However, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he somehow broke that promise. Someone else saved her and that person came in the form of a green-eyed, silver-haired boy with a British accent that drove the girls in the academy insane. Tch.

_Tell me you love me. Properly. I want to hear it clearly, and I want to hear from your own mouth._

_I love you… you idiot Natsume._

_Me too. Mikan. I love you. From now until forever, more than anyone else… Mikan, I will definitely take you away from this place. Whatever happens, I will. Can you wait for me?_

_Yes, I will be waiting no matter how long it take... You said whatever happens, but Natsume just don't push yourself too much, please…_

He promised her. Yet, he couldn't fulfill it. His promise to save her from the darkness was empty after all. He knew the cold look she wore so well. He knew that look far too well, for he used to wear it too. He knows she has seen the dark side of the Academy, a side she isn't supposed to see, a side he did not want Mikan to be a part of.

However, life is unfair. Mikan has seen the darkness and he has a feeling that she cannot get out. What bothered him the most was her cold, unemotional eyes. Those big brown eyes that once held a spark of innocence and energy was now empty. They took her innocence away, her naïve and bubbly self and replaced it with a distant and cold shell.

Natsume unconsciously fiddled with the orange stone hanging from a long silver chain that was around his neck. Mikan gave it to him, completing the tradition of alice stone exchange. She was his, she will always be his. No one else, but his. Not that British brat prancing around the Academy, but Mikan was Natsume's.

_Natsume, hold my heart with you… And with this, the tradition of love alice stone exchange is complete! With this, in the future, we will be happy together! Forever!_

_Stu-pid! It was me who already attached that meaning to the tradition when I gave you my alice stone. With this, for eternity, you are mine. Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this stone back. Remember that._

Does she still remember the promise that she was his? Even if she came to hate him for not coming to save her as he promised.

'_You are mine Mikan whether you like it or not. Even though I couldn't save you from that place, this time I will save you from the darkness like you once did to me… You are mine' _Natsume swore to himself and this time he will not break this promise he made even if it's the last thing he will ever do.

"Natsume! Are you listening?" Ruka's voice pulled Natsume out of his thoughts and back to where he was supposed to be; The Dinner Hall. They were sitting in their normal table with the usual people Natsume came to recognise as friends. Even though he never really showed it, he came to care for them. They were his friends. Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and even Hotaru. Although like Hotaru, Natsume kept to himself and never showed his emotions towards the group.

"Yes, I heard you" Natsume replied curtly. Ruka glanced at him not satisfied with his answer, but did not press it knowing that Natsume was lost in thoughts about Mikan.

"Mikan has changed. I miss the old Mikan" Anna let out a sigh

"Yeah, I miss the old Mikan too. The new Mikan is cold and distant" Nonoko agreed

"Did you see her when she came in this morning, she was just staring straight ahead when Goode-kun was introducing himself. She looked like she didn't want to be here. What shocked me the most is that she called Natsume, _Hyuuga_! Since when did she call him Hyuuga?" Koko contributed in his observation of the morning's event.

"Mikan-chan! Come sit with us!" Anna exclaimed, waving at the girl enthusiastically when she spotted Mikan few metres away from the table. The table stopped the conversation and even Natsume snapped out of his train of thoughts.

Mikan stiffened in her tracks and stared silently at the table and somehow looked slightly annoyed for being called over. She made a clicking sound in the side of her cheeks, but Mikan said nothing. Ryuu leaned towards her and whispered something in her ears that made her glare at the boy and walked away.

Ryuu, looking surprise with her reaction just shook his head and smiled apologetically at the table when he approached the table.

"I'm sorry about that, please don't take it too personally, she's just a little bit cranky that's all" Ryuu smiled sheepishly, obvious that he was covering for Mikan's actions.

"It's okay Goode-kun" Anna muttered, her eyes turned down.

"Mikan is just in a bad mood… I have a feeling that she's just annoyed with me for waking her up this morning instead of letting her sleep in." Ryuu ran his fingers through his silver hair and smiling in a charming manner.

Suddenly he flinched and cursed under his breath in English.

"Are you okay?" Sumire inquired noticing him flinch

"I'm fine. Mikan just caught me off guard and snapped at me in my mind. It very unsettling to hear voices in your mind especially when you're off guard and person talking to you is as pissed off as Mikan." Ryuu adjusted his weight and flashed a smile.

"Anyway give her time she'll come around" Ryuu winked at Anna and started to walk out the cafeteria.

"He's so dreamy!" Anna, Sumire and Nonoko sighed with hearts in their eyes.

* * *

_**Later on that day… **_

Natsume was on his way to the cherry blossom tree that he always hangs out in when he needed a quite place to think. It was spring and therefore the tree was in full bloom, the cherry blossoms that fell is always carried and swirled by the wind as they fall to the ground.

He was about to approached the tree when he heard voices. Voices that belong to Mikan and her male companion. Natsume locked every bone and muscle tight as he watched and listened with his entire body, curious about what the pair was arguing about.

"Mikan that was cold, even for your standard" Ryuu in a disappointed voice. He genuinely seemed unhappy about Mikan's cold behaviour all day.

"Ryuu please, not today"

"Mikan, why are you acting so cold? You shunned everybody that approached you today. These are your friends remember, so why are you pushing them all away?" He stares straight ahead and ran a hand through his silver hair

"They are no longer my friends Ryuu. I have no friends" Mikan mutters her eyes skipping around the place; left, right, anywhere, but in his emerald eyes.

"No friends? So what am I? Your pet? For fuck's sake Mikan, please don't push everyone away…" Ryuu's arms fell to his sides, his eyes dull and walked away from Mikan dragging his shadow behind him

"Ryuu, that's not what I meant. I have no friends, I only have one" Mikan whispered as she managed a weak smile. She stared at the boy's back as the distance between the two grew and grew until Ryuu disappeared completely from her view.

Once Ryuu was out of sight, Mikan lets out a long breath, kick at the dirt and slumped on the ground like the dead landing with a thump.

"You stupid British Prat!" Mikan cursed loudly out of nowhere and began picking at the grass

"You're still terrible at insults huh? Then again insults were never your strongest points" Natsume stepped out of the shadows, hands in his pockets like he used to do when he was younger and lowered himself next to her.

"Hyuuga…"

"Natsume. Its Natsume to you. That has always been what you called me and you shouldn't call me anything other than Natsume" Natsume replied clearly and looked her straight in the eyes. A ghost of a smile started to appear from her face, but Mikan caught it and her face regained it's unemotional look. However, Natsume also caught it and couldn't help it but smile.

"You've changed…" Natsume stated as he looked away and copied Mikan's pose and stared straight ahead into the distance.

"So have you!" Mikan snapped

"You know that wasn't what I meant… You're not the Mikan we knew" Natsume voiced the thought that everyone in the academy had at least came into conclusion once that day.

"People change Natsume. People tend to do to stop themselves from falling apart when they witness the darkness…" Mikan's voice trailed off and her face grew vague.

"I have been there once too you know, but someone got me out with a light"

"I don't think anyone can get me out" Mikan forced a weak smile.

"Your friend seems to be trying to get you out." Natsume said referring to Ryuu.

"Hmm… Ryuu must get tried of me, holding unto him like and dragging him into the darkness he shouldn't be a part of…If Ryuu can't get me out, then I doubt anyone can"

"Then let me" Natsume muttered

"What?" Mikan was caught off guard with Natsume's declaration. Glancing up at him and challenging his statement wordlessly, as she too in her mind tried to get her head around what the boy could possibly mean.

"Let me be the one then. I lost my way once, but you brought me back. Now it's my turn to bring you back to the light…" Natsume met her eyes and locked them in there.

"Natsume…"

"I promise and this time I will not break my promise, I swear to you" Natsume touched her cheeks briefly, moments later dropping it and looked away once more.

"Natsume don't make promises you can't keep. I don't think you can light my way back, I'm in too deep… Didn't I tell you to not push yourself too much" Mikan's voice quivered uncontrollably as she willed her eyes to look into his face even though they strained to turn away.

"But didn't I also told you to wait for me no matter what happens" Natsume ran his fingers through his hair

_Mikan, I will definitely take you away from this place. Whatever happens, I will. Can you wait for me?_

_Yes, I will be waiting no matter how long it take... You said whatever happens, but Natsume just don't push yourself too much, please…_

"I guess we both broke our own promises" Mikan laughed, but it never reached her eyes.

"Then this time we have to make sure that we both try not to break it… I will get you out and you will wait for me, whatever happens you will wait for me... No matter how long it takes…"

"Natsume…"

"Anyway, I have to ask… Are you and Goode together?" Natsume let out a cough and attempted to change the conversation

"No. Why?" Mikan replied curtly sensing the attempt to move away from their previous topic

"Hmm…"

"How about you, are you with anyone?" A small part of her hope that Natsume was with someone and is no longer holding unto her, but once she thought of Natsume with someone else a feeling of jealousy caught fire within her.

"Not really…" Natsume began to smirk

"Not really?" Mikan inquired and Natsume's smirk began to widen as he noted a hint of jealousy in her voice. Was it possible she still loved him?

"Well there was this girl and she just wouldn't leave me alone she was so annoying. She also thought she was funny, but really the joke was on me when I started falling for her… She grew on me that we even ended up swaping alice stones and completing the tradition of the alice stone exchange…" Natsume flashed a genuine smile at Mikan and when she caught up she let out a laugh.

_Natsume, hold my heart with you… And with this, the tradition of love alice stone exchange is complete! With this, in the future, we will be happy together! Forever!_

_Stu-pid! It was me who already attached that meaning to the tradition when I gave you my alice stone. With this, for eternity, you are mine. Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this stone back. Remember that._

"Huh, fancy that you're technically engaged to someone"

"Fancy that" Natsume noticed Mikan turned a familiar silver ring with red flame designs all around it on her right ring finger.

"Nice ring" Natsume smirked

"Thanks, its such a pretty ring that I couldn't believe my luck when I found it" Mikan returned the smirk. Natsume stood up and once again stared silently at the sinking sun before catching Mikan completely off guard by planting a small kiss on her cheek and then started to walk away, acting like nothing just happened. But before he could get any further, he glanced over her shoulder and said the same thing he said five years ago and a phrase she knew too well.

"_For eternity, you are mine. Even if you come to hate me. Remember that" _With that he walked away towards the sinking sun. Hands in his pockets and never turned around until he disappeared in the horizon.

Mikan couldn't help it but smiled to herself, even though she knew she shouldn't let her guard down especially when Natsume is involved.

Removing the ring he gave her a couple of years back and looked at the engravings inside _"For eternity, you are mine. Even if you come to hate me. Remember that -N"_

"Natsume just don't make promises you can't keep this time..." She muttered as she pulled herself to her height, putting her ring back and walked away in the opposite direction...

_**Chels18 xx**_

* * *

_**Author's Note; I hope this was a lot better than the last chapter. This chapter will be my last update for a week or two. I'm going away for a little holiday to Isle of Wight and I'm not sure if I will be able to update :3 However I will make sure to make it up to you by writing drafts while I'm away and attempt to write a long chapter next time I update… Read and Review please :] No flames**_


	4. Chapter Three

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most, if not all, horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"_Mikan Sakura…" a voice laced with ice and threat echoed throughout the room and pulled the girl's attention to the source of the voice. The young girl stiffened and all the muscles in her body locked as soon as she recognised the owner of the voice that echoed throughout the room. Slowly, she turned around to face the owner of the voice only to find their eyes locked into hers. Their eyes, cold but fiery with fury looked down at the young girl. Upon looking into their eyes, the young girl couldn't help but shrink back away from the person, although her eyes couldn't get away from the person's angry glare. _

_Many thoughts, all at once, ran into the young girl's mind - each thought sending a shiver down her spine. He shouldn't be here in her room, he should be where he belongs at the moment: downstairs enjoying the party. Why was he here? How long has he been here? Had he witnessed the scene that just had happened to her? If he has, she's definitely in trouble…_

"_You broke the rules Sakura Mikan. From now on you are under my control"_

"_What are you t-talking a-about?"_

"_You know perfectly what I am talking about. You met the Hyuuga boy and therefore you broke the rules. You are under my control" The male smirked maliciously. Just as the young girl open her mouth to protest, the male forcefully dragged her by the arm and pulled her out the room. The girl yelped in pain as the person's sharp nails dug into her fair skin making semi-circle marks that drew up blood._

_The man dragged her all the way into his office as if she was a rag doll. The young girl at this point was in tears as she was literally pushed into the dark room. The office was dark, with only a dim lamp on making the objects in the room cast eerie shadows. The male glared at her once more before he lowered himself down on his leather chair behind a huge desk._

"_Sit." He commanded as if she was a dog in need of discipline. The girl scrambled into her seat, in fear of something that he will do something if she doesn't sit._

"_You're under my control now and that wretched Shiki or even you beloved uncle can't do anything about it. You breached our contract and therefore you are now mine." _

"_I did nothing. I did not even go out my room" The young girl said, hoping that her voice did not quiver and give away the fear that bubbled in her. _

"_Oh but you did. You made contact with the outside world. True you did not go out your room, but your contact with the Hyuuga boy landed you in a situation that made you breach our contract." _

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Simple. You do everything I tell you and I will be nice to you."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard. I said no." As soon as she said it, a sharp pain stung her cheeks and the palm on cheek contact echoed loudly in the room. A moment of silence develop over their heads like clouds before someone drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly. _

"_I could punish you, but I chose not to. I will send you to England where you will train. Don't disappoint Mikan Sakura or I will truly punish you and this time I am not going to be merciful." _

The sleeping girl twisted and turned in her bed, the sheets getting tangled at her feet. She lets out a small whimper in response to her dreams. The dreams always plagued her sleep that instead of feeling refreshed in the morning she felt more tired and fatigued by her nightmares. Her dreams are always scenes from the past, blurring together and haunting her unconscious mind. She tries to fight her demons, but she feels that she is fighting a losing battle. She is far too messed up to be able to fend them off and sooner or late they will win and plague her already dark soul.

The scene in her dream blurred into another and she was haunted by other scenes. A scene of blood, a losing battle, and the loss of a life that she held dear.

"_M-Mikan run" A girl choked out, as Mikan cradled the girl's head close to her chest. Blood gushed out of the girl's wounds and mouth, staining her paling face. _

"_Don't leave me Onee-chan." Mikan hugged the girl tightly, not caring about the older girl's blood on her clothes. The girl smiled weakly before she slipped away. _

'_Don't let that bastard control your life Mikan. You are stronger him. Rip him apart for me, ne?' a small voice belonging to the older girl whispered at the back of her mind_

"_I won't Onee-chan. I won't" Mikan whispered as she watched the eyes of the older girl dull and lose its life. _

_A malicious laugh rang from behind her and she swiftly turned around to face the person who dared laugh at this situation_

"_Didn't I tell you Mikan Sakura, disappoint me and I will not be merciful." the ESP sneered at her and glanced at her dead friend_

"_This is between you and me. Why did you involve her?" He voice gave away her sadness as tears freely streamed down her face_

"_If I didn't, where will be the fun in that?"_

Mikan bolted straight up from her sleep with a scream only to find a panting Ryuu standing at the foot of her bed. He looked as if he lurched up and out of his bed since he was shirtless, hair messier than usual and eyes screaming sleep deprivation.

"What are you doing in here?" Mikan flopped back into her bed and glanced at her clock beside her bed. 01:52 am it displayed arrogantly.

"You screamed in my head, so I came running. You okay?" he replied before sitting on her bed. He fluffed up the pillows, placed it behind him and leaned his bare back on the cold wooden head board.

"I had a nightmare" Mikan whispered.

"I can gather that" he looked down into her brown troubled eyes and his eyes bright in the dark, brighter and striking than it's usual glow. Mikan let out a small yawn and shuffled closer towards him. She rested her head on his stomach. Unknown to her, this small and innocent gesture made the butterflies in the boy's stomach to flutter much to his dismay. He pushed the feeling way back into his mind and completely ignored the dull ache in his heart as he knew he shouldn't feel like this. Why should he feel like this? They're friends, nothing more nothing less… Or are they?

'Stop it Ryuu Goode. Don't fool yourself into thinking that this is something more than it really is' He thought to himself strictly, stopping himself to read into this gesture way too much.

"Ryuu… It's been two years today" she sighed breaking his thoughts and the comfortable silence between them.

"I know Mikan, I know"

"Why did she have to die?"

"He's a heartless bastard. Don't let him over power you Mikan, that is exactly what he wants" His fingers slipped into her brown lock and began soothing her softly.

"You won't leave me will you?" She softly inquired. She brought her arms around and wrapped them tightly around the boy's slim waist.

"Never" he whispered

"Good" She whispered back. Ryuu hummed his reply and continued to stroke her head, softly lulling her to sleep.

"Ryuu?"

"Mikan…"

"I'm sorry" she muttered, her eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

"For what?"

"Always dragging you around… you must get so sick and tired of me?"

"Of course not Mikan… What are friends for?"

"You're a good friend Ryuu Alexander Goode… Sticking with me through my ups and downs. I don't know what I will do without you" Mikan offered a small smile even though Ryuu couldn't see it.

Moments later she was pulled back into a nightmare free slumber by Ryuu's rhythmic and soothing strokes through her hair.

"I will do anything to end your suffering Mikan…" He chuckled to himself, but it never did quite reached his emerald eyes. Thoughts about irrelevant things passed behind his eyes like shadows and letting himself drift with his mind to avoid the situation that he is in at the moment and ignore the longing ache within him.

**Chels18xx**

* * *

**Oh my goodess, I am soo sorry guys :3 I had to keep putting off updating because I was so caught up with College work at the moment I'm literally running around like a headless chicken. I appologise once more. However, summer holidays is soon approaching for me and therefore I will be able to update more often and consistant ^_^ Review guys :)**


	5. Chapter Four

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most, if not all, horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Ryuu Goode fought the urge to open his eyes as he desperately tried to cling to the last of the night's promise of sleep. His mind fuzzy and unfocused with sleep, and the last remnants of a dream he was not fully aware of before until now was being chased away by the realisation that sunlight bathed his skin as he laid on his back. He didn't know how long that pesky ray of sunlight had been peeking through the small gap in the curtains before it shone strategically onto his face; nor did he know how long it took for him become aware of it. What he did know is that he was not prepare to wake up just yet.

He fought to ignore the bright morning sunbeam, but the moment of going back to sleep had passed. He became aware that he lost the fight and gave a yawn as a sign of defeat. With a mental sigh he allowed his sleepy mind to focus and one of his eyes to cautiously open.

For a moment he was not sure where exactly he was and panic flooded him. He looked around, the sunlight cuts the room in half and dust motes dancing gracefully in the wall of light that peeked through the curtains. He felt a weight resting on his stomach, looking down he saw a sleeping brunette leaning against him as if he was a pillow and her arms were tightly wrapped around his slim waist. A second later, he knew where he was and laughed at his stupidity. Of course he wasn't anywhere strange but in Mikan's new room.

Ryuu let out a small chuckle at his own antics and looked down at the sleeping form of Mikan. He noted the peacefulness and the innocence in Mikan's face that if he didn't know any better he would have come to a conclusion that she's a happy-go-lucky girl. But he did know better and he knew of the horrors that she has gone through. He knew that she was once a bubbly and innocent girl before key turning points in her life transformed her to the distant, empty and cold Mikan that she is now. He only saw glimpses of her former self. True, once you get to know her and she trusts you enough you will know that she isn't distant and cold but the vulnerable and fragile girl that she really is.

"You're awake already?" he heard Mikan inquired softly breaking his train of thoughts.

"I've been awake for a while now and seeing that you're up, I'm gonna go and get ready…" he stood up and tried to get rid of the creaks in his neck then let out a satisfied sigh of relief when he finally stretched his stiff muscles

"Are you not staying for breakfast?" Mikan too stood up and started to make her way towards the kitchen. She approached the stainless fridge and took out a carton of milk and pour Ryuu and herself a glass.

"Nah, I'm okay… I don't want to risk food poisoning once again." Ryuu smiled devilishly before he took a swig from the glass of milk

"You cannot get food poisoning from an orange!" Mikan protested which caused Ryuu to widen his smirk

"It's just not possible! And even if you can, I handed you the orange. I didn't even had the chance to contaminate it!"

"I don't know." Ryuu was certainly amused by how much Mikan was getting worked up

"You didn't even touch the part that I touched. You peeled the skin off and you threw it away!" Mikan sounded exasperated. She wasn't paying attention to the milk carton that toppled over and spilled milk all over the marble counter and floor as she struggled to prove her innocence

"You spilled the milk." Ryuu nodded to the counter top.

"Dammit!" Mikan cursed and started to map the spilled milk with a tea towel

"I'll pick you up in an hour" Ryuu called out as he walked towards the front door

"I hate you!" Mikan snapped at him playfully

"Love you too" He winked at her and closed her door. As he lifted his gaze up he came face to face with Hyuuga Natsume who was coming out of his room.

"Morning!" Ryuu greeted the crimson-eyed boy as a mischievous glint in his eyes started to form indicating that he is up to something. He knew he shouldn't wind the Hyuuga boy up for Mikan will be upset with him if she ever gets the wind of this. But he couldn't help it when he noticed Natsume briefly looked at Mikan's door then at Ryuu and back to Mikan's door before an icy glare was thrown at Ryuu as Natsume came up with a false conclusion.

"See you later Hyuuga-san. I need a cold shower, and I don't want to smelling like Mikan all day now do I?" Ryuu wave at Natsume casually and as he was making his way back to his room which is all the way down the hallway he could feel the latter boy glaring dagger at Ryuu's back.

"You shouldn't have done that Ryuu Goode, he's going to hate you now" Ryuu said under his breath but moments later he just laughed to himself. Mikan is going to kill him when she finds out that he has been winding Natsume up

* * *

_**Senior Division**_

"Are you okay Natsume?" Ruka questioned Natsume who has been glaring at everyone and everything for the whole morning. Ruka wondered what got Natsume in such a bad mood so early in the morning.

"I'm fine Ruka" Natsume replied curtly

"If you say so…" Ruka did not pressed the matter any further and just side-glanced at his best friend who's forehead has creased in a frown.

Natsume was deep in thought that he did not notice that he had arrived in the classroom until Ruka had greeted Mikan in an attempt to make friends with her once again. Mikan was sat on the bench that she shared with the two boys like the old times. Ryuu was sat on the table facing Mikan with his feet on the bench. They were both engaged in a conversation and came to a sudden stop when the two boys approached them. Natsume was caught up in his thoughts but as soon as he became aware of his surrounding he snapped into reality and glared at Ryuu.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" He smiled charmingly at the brunette. Ryuu's foot touched Mikan's side lightly to encourage the girl to respond the blond boy.

"Good morning _Ruka-pyon_" Mikan responded unaware that she used her old nickname for Ruka until it she said it.

The whole class came to a silent halt when they heard her say Ruka's nickname and from her surprised expression that formed on her face they gathered that she didn't mean to say it too.

Mikan glared accusingly at Ryuu who flashed her a contented smile.

Ruka beamed at Mikan as him and the rest of the class saw a glimpse of Mikan's old self.

"Good morning Goode-san" Ruka nodded at Ryuu.

"Morning Nogi-san and hello again Hyuuga-san" Ryuu grinned devilishly at the latter boy. Natsume glared at him and Mikan noticed his glare which made her wondered what had happened between the two boys.

Ryuu straightened up to his full height only to bend down and kiss Mikan briefly on her cheeks without breaking the eye contact with the crimson-eyed boy. He ruffled his hair and walked out the room with a cheeky smile and Natsume just frowned even deeper.

Mikan wondered what the hell just happened and what on earth was Ryuu up to. The frown on Natsume's face never left and Ryuu never did return to class all day.

_**Chels18xx**_

* * *

_**Just a short chapter, this one. I had to rush this chapter again because I only had an hour or so to write up before I have to go to work :3 I know it's not polished but hopefully it'll do... **_

_**Anyways, what do think of Ryuu's feelings for Mikan? It's hinted that he is in love with her but is not recognising his feelings... I myself hate love triangles because I always like the wrong person. I then get annoyed with plots that have love triangles because the leading character does not pick the person I want them to pick... What do you think of the RyuuxMikanxNatsume love triangle that is forming? Love it or Hate it? Should I continue it or just scrap it? After all, I have very big, maybe even sad, plans for Ryuu ;)**_

_**To MeakoLovesPandas, Thank you for pointing out that Natsume and Mikan's devolopment seemed rush and looking back it does seem too fast :) I've taken on board what you said and made it blend in with my original plan to make sure that there will a lot of pushing and pulling in their relationship hehehe! **_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed so far, its much appreciated... **_


	6. Chapter Five

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most, if not all, horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter Five **_

Natsume leaned forward on his balcony rails and he watched as the sun was drowned in the horizon. It's last rays of light glimmered against the sky that was an array of red, pink, orange and yellow. The clouds stretched long across the sky and the crescent moon peeked out from the sky.

For Natsume, twilight is his favourite time of day. This is because it is the best time to think without any disturbance and it is the time of day when he can relieve himself of any pain and stress that occurred during the day. It is the time of day when even the smallest of breezes can bring the cold shiver into his spine and his wildest imagination starts to form as dark rules. As he watched the setting sun he left peace within him.

From below his balcony he heard laughter, snapping out his thoughts he glanced down and instantly his inner peace shattered. Ryuu Goode had his arm casually around Mikan's waist and they were both laughing cheerfully. Mikan beamed at the boy cheerfully, her silver bell like laugh echoed loudly. Ryuu's smile widened as Mikan said something to him. Mikan laughed once more and started to run away from the boy who chased after her laughing.

"Goode! Don't you dare!" Mikan screeched playfully

"No can do Sakura! You've got it coming" he chuckled and they both disappeared in the building below Natsume.

Natsume's jealousy swirled within him like red tide and his mind whirling with thoughts that only made him assume the worst. The feeling of anger was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood and making it boil. His crimson eyes go darker and his mouth become a straight line, especially when he remembered what happened this morning. Mikan was his girl!

Mikan had told him that she and Goode were not together yet this morning he saw the British boy coming out of Mikan's room with nothing on but his pyjama bottoms looking as smug as ever.

_"See you later Hyuuga-san. I need a cold shower, and I don't want to smelling like Mikan all day now do I?"_ Ryuu's mocking voice echoed in Natsume's mind and Natsume clenched his fist beside him as he assumed the worst. He decided he hates that British prat.

The Bastard.

Was Mikan lying to him? She looked him in the eye and told him that she was not with Goode. But if they're not together then what happened between them last night. Ryuu wore no shirt and he looked pleased with himself when he came out of her room. Natsume was sure that it definitely wasn't an innocent sleepover.

"Kuro Neko, I have a mission for you" A voice declared behind him. He knew exactly who it belong to and did not bother to turn around and face them.

* * *

When the crescent moon was at its highest point and the whole Academy was sound asleep, Natsume noiselessly padded his way through his room, jumped out his balcony and made his way into the Northern Forest.

By the time he made it to the prairie-like clearing, Mikan was stood in the middle and was clad in a black hooded cloak with bell sleeves and a long ribbon clasp. Her hood was down and she wore a simple white lace masquerade mask with a pair of what is unmistakeably cat ears. It was a Venetian eye mask and it suited her perfectly.

She was discussing something with their Sensei when Natsume arrived. Mikan did not acknowledge his arrival and continued her concerns about things.

"Why is Ryuu not here? He is my mission partner and always has been since I started these blasted things." she inquired, as she crossed her arms across her chest and made clicking sounds in her sides of her cheeks.

"It's the Principal's orders that you are to be with Kuro Neko when doing missions." Persona-sensei replied calmly

"I don't want to be Natsume's partner, no offence, but I want Ryuu. I work better with him." Mikan looked over her shoulder to glance at Natsume

"None taken" Natsume replied curtly

"I don't make the rules Sakura and I'm sure you will have to follow them whether you like it or not. You _know _what happens when you don't…" Mikan stiffened at the mention of what will happen if she doesn't follow rules, but a moment later composed her herself and relaxed her body once more.

"Whatever. Can we just get on with it?" Mikan grumbled under her breath. Persona begun briefing them about their mission and the two listened carefully to the facts of tonight's mission.

Tonight's mission looked relatively simple, all they have to do is make sure that a car that arrives at an hour's time is safely protected from a team of AAO that will be stationed outside the Academy grounds.

Mikan pulled her hood up and Natsume put on his black cat mask as they begun to make their way to their station and try to blend in with the shadows of the night.

Their station tonight is a large oak tree that over looks the winding road towards the Academy. Natsume stood on one of the forks of the oak tree with perfect balance and his palm against the main tree trunk. Mikan however, sat lazily next to him, her legs crossed at her ankles swaying her legs back and forth as if she has no care in the world.

"How long have you been doing missions?" Natsume asked breaking the silence that engulfed the pair.

"A couple of years now" She replied without looking at him.

"And Goode has always been your partner?"

"Yes. I work well with him even though he's useless when it comes to handling weapons. I hope you can handle your weapons?"

"I can handle weapons well…"

"I don't mean to sound that I am underestimating you Natsume. Its just that I never thought I would end up working with you" Mikan said softly and still refused to look at Natsume. She fixed her gaze down and stopped swaying her legs.

"It's funny. I recalled you telling me once a naïve girl like me should stay in the light and stay out the dark. I didn't need to see the darkness that your in. That night before I went to sleep, do you know what I said to myself?" Mikan laughed hut it doesn't show in her eyes.

"What did you say to yourself?" Natsume echoed.

"I promised myself to stay in the light and stay out of the dark. I told myself that I have to do my best because you told me that I didn't need the darkness that your in. I told myself 'Let me be the one to help Natsume get out of the darkness and into the light. Whilst doing so I shall keep myself in the light'. But look at the both of us now, in the darkness with no way out. It's funny isn't it? " Mikan raised her gaze and looked into Natsume's eyes.

"Mikan -"

"I can't believe I was so naïve!" Mikan let out a hollow laugh followed by a sigh.

"You were not naïve. It's just some of us can't help it but be here."

"Here they come. Get ready Kuro Neko, the AAO will put up a fight" Mikan cleared her throat and jumped off the branch. Natsume looked ahead and saw headlights of a car approaching the winding road up hill that lead to the Academy's gate.

Natsume saw movement in the shadows ahead that confirmed that a team of AAO is stationed near the entrance of the Academy. Mikan looked up at him and mouthed 'Stay up in the trees and I'll go ahead towards the car on foot. Stay close to me Natsume' before running towards the car and the shadows. Natsume nodded once and jumped from one tree branch to another.

The black car came to an abrupt stop as three armed men ran in front of it pointing guns. Natsume silently chuckled at the AAO's originality and the fact that they never learn. Looking down at Mikan waiting for her signal like they discussed at the briefing. Mikan raised her right arm and flicked her wrist once. Taking his cue, he jumped and landed on the car's hood with a flame on both his palms. The AAO looked at one other in confirmation and started to pull the triggers. Before they fully pulled the trigger the guns caught fire and the AAO quickly dropped it.

"Is that all you got?" Natsume taunted the AAO and the three AAO launched themselves at him ready for a fight. Natsume's fire grew and developed into a dragon by his side ready to fight alongside it's master. The three AAO started to throw punches around clumsily and Natsume easily avoided them and fighting with more precision and grace.

Whilst Natsume fought the AAO, Mikan stuck to her side of the plan. She was to take the passenger of the car safely out of the scuffle between Natsume and the AAO. Natsume acted as a distraction and Mikan gingerly acted as the one to fetch the passenger.

As she approached the car whilst the AAO were distracted, she couldn't help but stop and stare at Natsume in action. Mikan noted the admiration, the nervousness and the fear that in the men's eyes as they tried to stop the mere sixteen year old boy that can kill without having to break a sweat. Mikan observed the fact that the men sweated over Natsume's agility, control and speed. If she had time she would have the chance to enjoy Natsume's flawless performance.

'He really is a perfect fighter' Mikan thought to herself as he glanced one last time at Natsume and AAO. Natsume had, grace, excellent reflexes that allows him to think on his feet and able to read his opponents movement made it look like his movements were choreograph. His movements definitely deserved music as he came in and out of sight, his fists, kicks and lean body spun, twisted and straightened in the moonlight. He was a joy to watch but a dangerous and fearful enemy to fight against. Even Mikan herself envied his graceful movements and flawless control but would definitely avoid a hand to hand combat with him.

Mikan darted towards the car and threw open the doors to get the passenger out of the car and into the safety of the academy. She pulled the passenger out of the car in a hurry but froze almost at once when she set her eyes on the passenger.

She was rooted to the ground as a small gasp escaped her lips. The man she pulled out the car looked at her in confusion as if he knew the girl with the brown eyes that were peeking out of her mask but doesn't quite recall where he has seen her.

Every bone and muscle in Mikan's body locked into place and she was unable to move. Memories flashed behind her eyes like shadows and a scream of a young frightened girl rung in her mind.

'_Why was he here?' _Mikan thought to herself.

"What the hell are you doing? Move!" Natsume snapped at her and took her out of her trance. Natsume's opponents were nothing but unconscious bodies that littered the ground around him. He noticed Mikan's trance and the man's confusion as they stared at each other with confusion on the man's behalf and fear on Mikan's behalf. The man looked not that much older that they were. Maybe in his early twenties or late teens, give or take.

Mikan shook her head and grabbed the man's hand as she dashed towards the Academy grounds and the safety it offers for the man. Natsume were on their heels, scouring the shadows for other AAO that may loiter around. Natsume tried to be as thorough in his search as possible but he missed one that blended into the shadow brilliantly and when he finally did it was far too late.

The AAO stepped put of the shadow and pointed a gun at Mikan's back. Mikan turned around slowly and came face to face with a gun. The man that was with Mikan was rooted to the ground and was unable to move as fear froze him on the spot.

"No! Mikan, run!" Natsume yelled at her as he sprinted towards them, he saw the AAO pulled the trigger and the man with Mikan broke out of his trance and pulled Mikan away in his attempt to save her.

A bullet was fired and it echoed around the place. But it was too late, Mikan dropped to the ground and Natsume activated his alice and the fire dragon that appeared earlier beside him came and attacked the AAO.

Persona stepped out and gestured at the man to follow him and leave Mikan in Natsume's capable hands. The man glanced at Mikan on the floor and Natsume who was fast approaching hesitant to leave the injured girl.

"Go." Mikan whispered. Blood from the wound on her shoulders seeped through Mikan's dark cloak. Mikan grunted and swatted Natsume's hands away from her when he tried to approach her.

"I'm fine" Mikan gritted her teeth as she attempted to stand up on her own.

"No you're not Little Girl" Natsume replied through thin lips. He gently pulled her up and pressed a handkerchief on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"I'll take you to the hospital"

"No. Ryuu. You have to take me to Ryuu and only to Ryuu." she said hoarsely. She was becoming weak and loosing to much blood. Natsume started to protest and demanded to let him take her to the hospital.

"No, Natsume! I need Ryuu" Mikan snapped and Natsume sighed in defeat.

"Come on then. I'll take you to your precious Ryuu" He hissed because he couldn't help feel jealous and hurt.

"No. I can go on my own. Go to your room Hyuuga. I don't need you're help" Mikan declared coldly and started to walk towards the dormitories. She was pushing him away once again.

"You're hurt. I can't let you go on your own" He insisted to help her but she pushed him away

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone" with that she teleported away and left Natsume alone.

He dropped to the ground and leaned on a tree, sliding heavily against it until he finally came to sit on the ground, he let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. Why does she keep pushing him away? One moment she will open up to him, showing him a quick glance at her old self but a moment later she pushes him away and raise the wall around her that prevent Natsume access. Its been a month since she came back but there has been no progress between them. She pulls him in but pushes him out again. He was frustrated and angry at her behaviour and they way she kept him dangling not knowing if they made progress or not. Whenever they do she pushes him away and trample on his feeling and kicks him back to square one where he has to begin all over again.

"I wont give up, Youjo" He muttered to himself

**Chels18xx**

* * *

**Oh. My. Gosh, so sorry guys for such a late update. I had been so busy and today has been the only time off I got. : ) Hope you like it, it's not as polished as I wanted it to be- but, I'll come back and revised it one of these days… I promise to update as soon as possible. Pinky Swear! Read and Review x**


	7. Chapter Six

Summary: Mikan was captured by the ESP and has disappeared in thin air. 5 years later, she's back in the academy full of dark secrets and a cold personality. She has gone through most, if not all, horrors of life and its up to the gang to bring back the old Mikan that they once knew and loved…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

"You came after all." The Elementary School Principal smirked in satisfaction as he leaned back on his leather chair.

"You gave no choice Kounji. What do you want?" A boy in his teens with a black eye mask and a black hooded cloak gingerly sat dawn in front of the principal.

"Hmm. I suppose I didn't. I have a mission for you."

"I no longer take missions from you."

"Oh this mission I believe you cannot afford to miss out on."

"Whatever the mission is I am not interested. Go find someone else." the teenager began to rise and pull himself up to his full height when two pairs of hands pushed him back down roughly. Two of the Principal's lackeys stood either side of him menacingly giving him no choice but to sit down and listen to what the Principal had to say.

"As you know, Mikan Sakura refuses to take the alice stones her wretched mother placed upon me and I'm tired of her games. I want to play my own game. Mikan has her weaknesses even though she appears to be tough. She will follow my orders, but in order for her to do so I want you to weaken her. Target her weaknesses and that includes targeting Natsume Hyuuga" the Principal explained seriously.

"This is your fight Kounji. I am not getting involved" The boy replied curtly. He's heard of the relationship between Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan and he's also heard of Natsume's way of fighting. Hyuuga Natsume can kill a man twice his age without breaking a sweat and he definitely does not want to cross Hyuuga Natsume's path.

"What's the matter Mizu Hebi, scared of the big bad Kuro Neko?" The Principal taunted when he noticed the boy stiffen up at the mention of Natsume.

"Tch. I'm not fighting your war. Go find somebody else"

" I thought you might say that so I devised a way to make you reconsider taking my mission." The principal laughed coldly and it echoed around the dimly lit office. The principal reached over his desk and retrieved a black wooden box with intricate design, He opened the box and nestled in the velvet lining was a silver locket.

"How the hell did you get that? What did you do to my sister!" The boy was enraged as soon as he saw the necklace. It was his little sister's and she never took it off. What have they done to his sister?

"Your sister is in safe hands, so long that you corporate with me…"

"What do you want me to do?" The boy sucked in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly. The principal had a hold of him now and using his little sister, the boy knew he had no way out. His little sister is his only family left from a broken home and he couldn't let her get hurt because of his actions. How could he refuse the Principal's request when he knows that his sister is in danger? He knows for sure that she will get hurt and maybe even killed by the Principal himself.

The bastard.

"Brilliant. I knew you would come around"

* * *

Ryuu Goode looked at the clock and let out a small yawn. He was sat up in bed reading a book until he falls asleep when he heard a small and weak knock on his door. It was past midnight and Ryuu wondered what do they want in this time of night. He planned to ignore it when the knock came again.

'_Rye. It's me' _a voice that clearly not belong to him whispered in his mind. The voice was unusually small and weak that it quickly worried him. Normally when he hears voices in his mind it was clear and powerful that it feels like that it belongs to him and swirled within him.

"Mikan?" Ryuu lurched up and out of his bed and rushed to open his door. Mikan stood in front of his door and her breathing was harsh and rugged. She clutched her shoulder and her hands were stain with dark red liquid that Ryuu quickly recognised as he blood.

Mikan offered a weak smile before falling forward and slumped against him. Ryuu quickly caught her and carried her to his bed.

"What happened?" He inquired softly as he pried Mikan's blood stained fingers off her wounded shoulder. Ryuu reached over and retrieved a first aid kit and begun to work on Mikan's wound. This happened often, he tends to Mikan's wounds as she refuses to see a medical practitioner. He knew it wasn't practical for him to tend to Mikan's wounds but there is no point arguing with her when she's wounded. He was actually lucky that she lets him tend to her rather than pushing him away like he knows she would do to others when she's wounded.

"Mission." Mikan said weakly through gritted teeth.

"What? You went to a mission on your own?" he was surprised and accidentally drop the first aid kit. For a moment he just watch the first aid kit cracked open and spilled it's contents onto the floor. He kneeled and started to gather the scattered bottles and bandages.

"ESP said you're no longer my partner. Natsume is." She replied coldly.

"What is he up to?"

"I don't know. But I'm definitely going to try and find out." Mikan soon stayed quiet as Ryuu tended to her wounds. She drifted in and out of sleep and just let him do what he had to do.

**Chels18xx**

* * *

**Just a short but sweet chapter. I just wanted to introduce a character that will reappear now and then. He will play an important part but will remain a mysterious and shadowy character. Who is the cloaked figure? And what is the ESP really up to? Read and Review :)**

**Mizu Hebi = Water Serpent**


End file.
